


镇长的礼物

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Female!Yuusei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sexy lingerie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “布鲁诺，为什么这件内裤的中间有一条缝呢？”
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 1





	镇长的礼物

来自满足镇的包裹外表十分粗糙，甚至还带着砂砾的气息。游星疑惑地捏起那个标注着醒目红色叹号的吊牌，猜测鬼柳究竟寄来了什么东西。重量偏轻，生活照之类的东西吧，游星心想，一面抓过小刀细致地开箱。意外的是，包裹里还有一个暗红色的扁盒。她将小盒取出平平摆在桌面上，托住两角掀起盒盖——做工精致的白色女式内衣躺在丝绸装饰之中，等待着由谁来耐心对待。不解地拎起这件轻薄的衣物后，游星发现了底下的黑色小卡片，从鬼柳翻飞的字迹中读出了“是送给你的礼物，希望多多注意身体健康”这样一个关怀的意思，她意会地瞄了一眼宽松背心下不习惯受到约束的胸部，稍稍感激了鬼柳的体贴（虽然有点奇怪就是了）。

墙上挂表的时针指向六时，外出的同居成员差不多陆续回来了，楼下的大门发出了开合的声音。游星慢慢地将衣物收回盒中，随手摆在床边，下楼查看今日晚餐的准备情况。

洗浴完毕后，游星擦干了自己的身体。她看了一眼那套自己带进来的“既然是同伴的好意就必须接受”的内衣，毫不迟疑地正对着盥洗台上的镜子解开了松垮的浴巾。她向来对那方面不甚在意，只是成长时养成的陋习不知不觉间已经难以改变，即使布鲁诺一再提醒她如此这般的坏处，她最终仅仅对出门时的穿戴要求妥协了，而等同于家的车库不应该在束缚的范围之内，布鲁诺屈于她的固执，为难地同意了。

现在这个礼物仿佛有魔力一般吸引着她，让她将自己穿戴上。

缀有白色蕾丝花边的底裤顺着麦色的紧实腿部一路上滑，偏窄的布条浅浅地在挺翘小巧的双臀之间收尾，又向上延伸出两条系带连接在边缘两侧，特意留出上臀玉石般的肌肤，现在此处尚淌着未干的水痕，反射着浴室顶部的白色灯光。布料贴合地拢上前胸，稳当地裹住晃动的柔软胸脯，几片蕾丝织物由支撑物咬住，下垂微微荡着不时蹭过上腹表面。

还真是舒适的造物啊。游星暗暗赞叹着，抚过繁复的绣花纹路。但是这么少的布料，真的能被称作是内裤吗？此外，最不便利的一点就在于内衣并不是搭扣式结构，不谙此业的游星苦恼地揪起又放下背后晃荡的两条细丝带。她打开浴室门，习惯性地寻求已是恋人的布鲁诺的帮助。

“布鲁诺，能帮我把后面系上吗？”游星背对着布鲁诺，扭头问道。

“唉？怎么突然想到穿了这个啊？”布鲁诺自然地伸出手打完一个蝴蝶结，手指随着下移的目光搔过露出的臀肉，“啊……对不起。稍微顺手就……”这种地方，普通的种类为什么要做成这种勾引人的设计啊？等等。布鲁诺顿悟地把过游星赤裸的双肩，不出一秒就得出了“这是情趣内衣（她穿起来真好看啊）”的结论。情趣……内衣？还有游星？

无需多加思考，布鲁诺郑重地声明，“如果遇到奇怪的人一定要跟我说哦。”就算游星的体术可以说是强到逆天，也需要更好地保护起来才行。

“是朋友的礼物。”游星开口回答，“布鲁诺，为什么这件内裤的中间有一条缝呢？”

“缝？”冲击性的状况使布鲁诺暂时失去了思考的能力。

“就是，”游星顿了顿，她分开腿，用两指勾开设计上特意留出的间隙，阴影遮挡下的私密处若隐若现，“这样的‘缝’，难道是时下的流行……”她放回手，思索地望向电脑的所在。

“不是哦，游星，”布鲁诺将游星拉入自己的怀抱，左手暗示性地覆于细缝处，他的食指拨开布料，轻柔地按压在外侧的软肉上，“这个，是用来做这种事的。”

另一人的体温通过接触传递至游星敏感的下体，虽然经历多次，她依然本能地后缩躲避，熟悉的触摸让她的身体回应般地主动发软。这样的行为对于布鲁诺而言，不过是游星恰好更亲昵地倚在他的怀中而已，沐浴露的牛奶味自这具女性躯体散发，化学合成的气味此时是如此馥郁纯净，他忍不住地凑近游星的后颈，盖上一枚吻印。

“布鲁诺……”游星瑟缩着，轻声呓语。

这一声让布鲁诺从突发的情欲中回过神来，他摆开双手挡住头做出防御的姿势，紧张得立刻红了脸，在蓝发的衬托下显得特别有趣可爱，“抱歉，游星！不自觉就动手了！说起来这样的游星也很好看呐……啊，怎么了？”

游星将布鲁诺推倒在床上，分腿跪坐在他的胯间，饱满的阴部压住了布鲁诺半勃的性器。她说，“既然如此，那就发挥它原本的用处吧。”

布鲁诺愣住了，除开第一次的实践，他还没有无措到这种地步。可是……这样气势、主动的游星也很好！布鲁诺感激地乖乖躺平。

女性轻巧的身躯叠在布鲁诺身上，胸前的软肉并不像赤裸相对的时候一样完全铺展，而是收在了内衣之中，廓出一个挺翘漂亮的碗状。游星的小舌不受阻碍地越过牙关的壁障，与布鲁诺的一同搅动着口腔，持久的瘙麻感自舌尖透向舌底，呼吸已然加快，两人却斗争似的不愿停下。布鲁诺扣过游星精瘦的腰肢，犹豫着牵过自己刚刚才系上的丝带，最终选择转过半身，隔着胸衣抚摸游星的背部。两人双腿交叉着侧躺在床上，白色半裹的腿间软肉正焦急地前后磨蹭布鲁诺的大腿，布鲁诺的手轻掐一记浑圆的臀肉，示意游星放缓速度。游星终于意识到了某些异常，她拉开距离，手腕遮过羞红的脸，晶亮的双眼难堪地斜向角落，她一面小声地道歉，“感觉有些太过兴奋了。”

“是穿了情趣内衣的原因吗？”布鲁诺问。手掌贴着镂空处的股缝一路下滑，他谨慎而不容拒绝地拨开那层无用的遮挡物，两指准确地压住软肉间隙，轻微的濡湿感立刻攀上指尖，引诱他继续向内，“已经开始准备了么？”

察觉到游星轻微的点头，布鲁诺微笑着嵌入阴唇留出的缝道，内部的软肉紧密地聚在他的手指周围，白色的底裤上洇起淫液的水痕，逐渐透明地绷在游星的私处，显出肉体的颜色。游星忍不住并拢双腿，布鲁诺手掌的温度熨在她大腿根部柔嫩的皮肤上，与她自身的温度煣于一处，刺激着下腹的位置。她不甘示弱地捂住嘴，不愿泄出舒服的哼声。布鲁诺的下巴靠在游星的头顶，他稍微用力地蹭过外表坚硬实则柔软的深色头发，毫无预警地捏上中心的花核。游星随即抓住他的肩膀，低吟释放在他的颈间，然后报复性地叼住他喉结上的皮肤牵扯。布鲁诺只是更深地没入游星的体内，他搔过敏感的阴穴，又夹上横亘的粉肉揉捏，水出的更多了。

“哈嗯……”游星松口叫了出声。

朦胧中可以看到乳头孤寂地抵在布料后，不如往常醒目。布鲁诺下移身体，将乳首含入口中，分泌出的津液迅速染透了外罩。他伸舌压回挺立的肉珠，又重复着吸吮的动作，偶尔伴以温柔的啃咬，这使游星产生了要被咬下的错觉。她慌乱地说，“这里够了，别再欺负乳头了唔——好舒服……”布鲁诺温热的鼻息散在乳房的下方，他眼尖地注意到事实上胸衣的正面也有斜向的开口，恰巧位于凸起的侧面。他立即掌握要领地舔入缝隙直接摩过娇嫩的乳尖，让这个红点卡开设计上的裂口，仿佛特意暴露在空气中一般。“布鲁诺，还、还要……”游星难耐地挺身将乳头贴在布鲁诺的唇上，间隙的薄边在耸动间摩擦着乳头的底部和乳晕，加之下身突进的手指，让游星忽地噤了声。

“好，”布鲁诺回应，“先转个身吧。”

游星听话地翻身，手指抽出时的空虚驱使她向后贴住布鲁诺的身体。清晰的摩挲声后，布鲁诺勃起的性器就挤入她的大腿间，蒸开的高温让她颤抖着分泌出更多蜜液，与润滑剂一同沾在内裤上，整个下半身都像被禁锢了一样。布鲁诺压在她的背后，手穿过她的腋下直接突破罩底握住整只乳房，不断地在侧面以及底部的敏感处拨撩，如同骚动的羽翼。她拱出一个情色的弧度将自己向前送去，先前受到口舌润泽的乳首碰见冰凉的墙壁，骤然失去多余的温度，“啊！咕嗯……太凉了……”艳丽的红色围住她锐利的眼角，目中的水汽弱化了日常的敏锐。游星揪着枕套的一角，企图寻求慰藉。安全套包裹的炽热勃起滑腻地溜过后挺的下身，抵于间隙的顶端松松拄入翕合的花穴，顺势在浅层戳刺着。布鲁诺爱怜地咬开蝴蝶结，两手交叉捕住游星的胸脯揉捏，逗弄密集的敏感点。

游星，真好闻啊。高大的身躯把游星向下压入床铺，布鲁诺卷起游星的耳垂运入口中舔舐，渗出的涎液不小心弄湿了发尾。“布鲁诺，布鲁诺……给我更、更多的！”两颗深红的肉粒在他的服务中再度充血挺立，由拇指与食指揪起拉出。“呜……”游星覆上布鲁诺的手背制住他继续外拉的动作，“下面，快点嗯、进来。”

“刚洗完澡也不能这么着急吧，”布鲁诺苦恼地松开手，“会受——唉？！”

“……”游星闷声推开布鲁诺的大腿，翻身跪在他的身上扶住柱体沉身下坐，消除了两人之间残余的空隙。“啊啊！！”游星狠狠撑开双腿，收缩的内壁恶意地挤压体内的性器，她难耐地仰起脖颈，内衣阴影中的双乳借力晃动，“布鲁诺……全、全都顶进去了，哈啊——”游星满足地笑着撑住布鲁诺紧实的腹部，颜色稍浅的软肉卡在两臂间，隐隐透出蹂躏留下的淡红。

“游星，太乱来了唔——”这个场面也太刺激了吧，穿着暴露的女友主动骑在自己身上，全身的皮肤不匀地染上了情事的红色，关键部位倒都被遮挡起来，表面上说是拒绝的意味，下身却诚实地吞吐着自己的勃起，每个地方都被照顾到了。布鲁诺抬起手臂侧头遮过双目，来不及咽下的津液沿嘴角流出。散落的丝带黏在游星腰侧的皮肤上，随着阵阵加速的律动而颠起。骑乘的体位助力温热的阴道引导着挺立的性器一步步深入、拓开阻挠的窄道，促成一声声愈发粘腻羞人的呻吟。游星拨开布鲁诺的手臂观察着他失控的表情，喘息带上一丝不易发觉的愉悦。

听着游星的叫喊，忍耐下心情的布鲁诺伸指贴向两人的结合处，以区别于猛烈进出的力度按摩痉挛的腿根与轻微翻开的阴唇，“哼嗯……游星……”他不必再像早先那样刻意询问游星的感受，因为他已经熟知这具身体，他能够读懂每一次颤抖的意味、每一次抓握的信号，然后真正地去满足断裂的生命中遇见的这份宝物。于是他在喘息的空当掺入这个特殊的名字，好一遍遍提醒他的幸运。

而游星叹于接受了布鲁诺的幸运。不论是最初的感情上，还是随之而来的肉体，她沉溺完全的恋慕，并且少见地认定自己是如此贪婪。这不是想要捡到罕见品的底端渴望，这是对神有求于时间上的永恒。但那样的神是不存在的，所以她明确地抓紧了时间。  
奇怪的情趣内衣也可以利用。

布鲁诺在身体里……很安心。不想再思考什么了。

他一定会说“那就全部交给我吧”。

真希望能只把快乐的事交给他，那样的话，就可以笑得更开心了吧。

顺着顶撞的频率发出柔软的哼声，游星俯下身，与布鲁诺交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。布鲁诺配合地凑上前，一面扣上游星虚握的五指。水声很轻，虽然底裤已然难以承受汩出的蜜液，它们尽数滑下游星的大腿内侧。

“布鲁诺……嗯快到……”

“唔、那我来咯。”

语毕，布鲁诺掐上穴间凸起的阴蒂。

那一瞬间时间像被拉长了一样，高潮来得又急又猛，余韵却留存良久。游星弓身扒住布鲁诺的肩膀，她的叫喊堵在喉口，只是单单张开了嘴，私处溅出几滴透亮的淫液。阴道的连续收缩使内壁碾磨过布鲁诺的柱身，它连续用力吸吮胶套包裹的阴茎，企图榨出一些什么。布鲁诺终于在如此攻势下缴械，他握住游星的腘窝再深深向上一送。

“已经……够了……”游星沙哑的声音响起，慵懒地抚过布鲁诺的肩头和手臂。

“衣服，是哪个朋友送的呢？”

“鬼柳。”

翌日，《满足镇每日新闻》头版报道有一位无名的D轮手在日落时分与我镇镇长决斗（单方面说书暴打），打破了镇长在本镇的连胜记录，实力之强竟使镇长在决斗后向其询问了姓名。

“过去的同伴不需要知道我的名字。”谜D如此说着，朝新童实野市的方向离开了。


End file.
